


The Curse of the Lonely boy 2

by Mystic818



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Curses, Exhibitionism, F/M, Ghost Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic818/pseuds/Mystic818
Summary: Imagine a perfect pussy was needed to break the curse on your soul mate but you don't know anything and you must endure a naked adventure as your pussy is tested. Light BDSM. nothing bloody or gory just nonconsensual pleasure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this differently than the first, so enjoy.

It happened on a regular day when my sister Kenzy and I were going to visit a friend of hers, I was sitting in the back seat with my 16 month old niece as Kenzy drove and jammed to the radio.

I don't know why we were visiting her friend I just know that I was coming to take care of my niece while Kenzy visited with her friend.

She drove down a winding road of infinite houses that all looked the same, until we reached a house that mirrored the other houses, with its the white brick walls, blue banisters, and green roof but the only difference was the purple front door while the others had either blue or green.

She parked in their driveway around the back of the house and she quickly got out leaving me to get my niece out of the car, but I had trouble juggling my purse and the diaper bag as well.

I was finally out of the car when she called back to me.

"Hey just leave the diaper bag and your purse in the car we wont be long." She said as she climbed the small stairs up to the front door. I huffed a breath as I gently tossed the two bags into the seat and shut the door in time for her to lock the car with a sounding beep.

I looked up at the tall 2 story house and felt an eerie chill going down my spine making me shiver in my heeled ankle boots.

"Come on, they are waiting." She said making me hurry gently so as not to wake my sleeping niece.

We stood at the back door for only a moment when a big man opened the door, she was maybe 250 lbs but she wore it well she dressed like she was a high class lady and morphed her fat into curves of bulging bosom, hips, and thighs, she wore loose jeans that looked designer, a pink striped shirt with short sleeves and a high collar.

"Oh goody I was wondering when you were gonna get here." She said with a half smile and a flying gesture to welcome us into her home, 

"Hi, this is my sister Angel." Kenzy said motioning to me.

I noticed instantly that the house wasn't an HGTV house, it had a smell of antique perfume, the carpet was an old pine green with dark spots in some places though it didn't give off a pet smell. the walls were covered in a floral wallpaper that had seen better days and on some tables and places there were piles of misc things, it wasn't messy but it wasn't tidy either.

"Welcome, Angel." Mona said shaking my hand.

"Thank you." I replied

At least thats what I could tell before I could even walk into the house, it felt foreboding but inviting at the same time, I followed my sister through the door and instantly felt like I was trapped, but my feeling was over powered but a gasp making me turn to find the woman holding her head and grasping the wall.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" I asked her in concern.

"Hmm? Oh yes dear I am fine. I'm sorry. We don't get much visitors here and those that we do changes the way the house feels occasionally and please call me Mona." She said lightly patting my back as she lead me through the back foyer.

We walked past the kitchen that had modern upgrades in some places but still had the look of an old country kitchen, while some dirty dishes were laying about but they didn't have any mold or rotten smell.

I looked forward to find Kenzy gone and I was lead into a living room where an antique couch sat almost falling apart and smelled like antique perfume just like the rest of the house, a new flat screen was laying a movie while lemonade and cookies were laid out on the coffee table.

"You can wait in here and please make yourself at home." Mona said giving me a smile as I sat on the antique couch and laid my niece on my chest, I laid back against the couch and watched the TV while I waited for my sister to reappear with her friend.

Elsewhere in the house my sister was laughing with her friend at the social media profile of a boy while Mona sat at the kitchen table with her husband.

"Which one do you think it is?" He asked his wife who was fighting a migraine.

"The younger one, Angel, Kenzy has never been here before so when she first came in nothing happened but as soon as the younger one stepped into the house, I felt him, he wants her." She said rubbing her temple.

"I would question you but I know from the last time not too." He said giving her some aspirin.

"A Mother always knows." She said popping the aspirin and drinking some lemonade with it.

At some point I fell asleep because I was awoken by a crash of lightening.

I looked up to find my sister next to a girl the same age as her as they played with my niece and they looked outside at a very dark sky and Mona sat in a pink armchair

"What time is it?" I asked as I stood up.

"Its 8 pm." Mona said as she looked up at me.

"Oh we should be getting home Kenzy, Mom is probably worried sick." I said with worry looking out at the storm.

"Oh Nonsense." Mona said standing up.

"It is much too late and far to dangerous especially with a baby. No both of you must stay the night. I insist." Mona said with a caring smile.

"I don't mind." Kenzy said.

"But..." I tried but was silenced by Kenzy handing me her car keys.

"First I need you to go out to the car and get the diaper bag meanwhile I will call Mom and let her know." she said quickly pulling out her phone as Mona lead me to the back door.

"There now that is settled. Best be quick dear the storm will only get worse." She said as she carefully unbolted the backdoor of its many locks then held the door open.

I looked out and it was like a waterfall with puddles all around, and a good 15 foot walk to the car from the back door. I was going to be soaked.

"Just be quick and careful dear." She said as she pushed me out of the door, for a moment I felt the trapped feeling disappear until I began to get drenched, I ran as carefully and quickly as I could in my heels to the car, I grabbed my purse and the diaper bag pulled them under my long skirt then closed and locked the door.

I was soaked when I got back to the house.

"Good girl." Mona said as she laid down a towel for me to step on, her daughter who is Kenzy's friend was nearby.

"I can take the diaper bag." She said as I pulled it out from under my skirt and handed the almost dry bag to her then she ran off as Mona took my purse.

"Alright now dear, go ahead and take off your clothes." Mona said as she set down a laundry basket by my feet.

"What?" I asked as I shook with a cold chill.

"Your soaking wet and I don't want you dripping all over my house, so strip please and you can put your clothes in this basket so I can wash them." She said with a stern look.

I was hesitant but I gave in, there wasn't anyone around to see except for Mona so I was reluctant but obedient. I pulled off my long sweater first careful to not drip on the carpet before dropping it in the basket, instantly I felt eyes on me.

"Mona is there anyone else here?" I asked unsurely.

"Just my husband and my other children." She said with a smile.

"How many other children?" I asked curiously looking at her.

"15 total, they like to sneak around. Hurry up we haven't got all night. Lock down is in a few minutes." She said waving at me to hurry, making me pull my soaked dress over my head to reveal my bra and tights.

"Lock down?" I asked as I unzipped my boots and pulled them off trying to save my underwear for last.

"Yes. I have a strict policy that my children are to stay in their rooms for the night and guests are no exception." She said as I finished dumping my tights into the basket before going to my bra, I felt self conscious as I peeled the dripping cups from my breasts letting them sag, I could feel eyes on them and the chill made my nipples pop out, I hesitated for a moment before I peeled my wet panties from my body then I used stepped out of them before leaving them in the basket as well.

"Very good, wait here a moment." She said as she picked up the basket and walked off leaving me to stand out in the open in the nude.

I set to work ringing my hair as I waited for a few seconds when I heard footsteps, I tried to find something to cover myself with but the only thing was the dirty towel I was standing on and I didn't want to use it, then I felt hands, 2 strong large hands on my shoulders, I turned to find myself alone but the hands moved from my shoulders down to the blades then quickly under my arms to grasp my breasts making me gasp in shock.

I looked but I didn't see any hands, but I felt them and my breasts were being moved as if I was being groped and my nipples were being pinched, suddenly a smack hit my right butt cheek making me jump and turn to find Mona giving me a hard stare and the hands were gone.

"Best be careful about the big butt of yours its always in the good position to be smacked." She said with a cold stare.

"Come along I will show you to your room for the night." She said waving to make me follow her, I tiptoed to join her as quick as I could as I covered myself with my hands and arms.

"Mona do you have a towel or a some clothes I can use to cover up with?" I asked cautiously while she lead to through a door I haven't been in before.

"Nonesense, your clothes need to be washed and any other clothes belongs to my other children, now would you really want me to take clothes from my children just for a guest?" She asked me with a smile that made me feel like an idiot.

"No Ma'am." I replied nervously.

"And I can't give you any of my clothes your what 50 lbs smaller then me? they would be to big for you, as for a towel I already dirtied up one for you to stand on to protect my carpet I would rather not waster another one before you even showered." She said before opening the door and pushing me in as she followed behind me to close the door.

I nodded and turned around to start walking in the direction she was leading me to find that I was being stared at by 13 kids ranging from 14 to 21 and their father an old man of 300 lbs with a receding hairline a middle aged wrinkly face and a lecherous smile as he looked at me, they all sat in a cozy family room while watching a movie on a huge projector screen in a homemade movie theater, I tightened my grip on my covering with my arms.

"Alright kids its almost time for lockdown everyone to their rooms." Mona said making them all jump up and run past me and through the door I just came in and as each one past I got my butt smacked 13 times. 

Then once the children were gone I looked at te do when 2 more smacks happened making me grasp my butt and turn instantly having my bosom puffed out and into the faces of Mona and her husband.

"Angel this is my husband Roy, Roy this is Angel." Mona said with a smile.

"Pleasure Ms. Angel." He said as he reached up to cup the underside of my breast and lifted it as he pressed a deep suckling kiss to my nipple like he would have done to my hand.

Before I had a chance to stop him he licked my nipple then kneeled down and grasped the other then began to fondle them

"Um." I began to stop him but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about my husband dear. He has mind slip moments. Just let him be." She said as she walked out of the room then he just stopped a moment later and just stared at them I slowly followed Mona out of the room covering myself once more.

"Come along. Lock down is in just a moment." She said as she lead me upstairs, the upstairs was a vast hallway of many bedrooms.

"Um, Mona where is my sister?" I asked as I followed close behind past all of the closed doors as she went one by one and locked the doors.

"Probably getting ready for bed in her own guest room." She said as she locked the last door.

"But where is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh it was the first door I locked, and once a door is locked there is no opening it until morning." She said as she walked up another flight of stairs, I followed her until we stopped at a navy blue door.

"Here we are." She said opening the door to reveal a room that was decorated for a boy, with 2 green walls, and 2 blue, with a sky blue ceiling, posters of bands and soldiers on the walls, 2 bookshelves filled with all kinds of books, airplane models hanging from the ceiling, a work desk with papers and an unfinished plane set on top, the floor was replaced with a black shag carpet, and in the center of the room was a full size bed with baby blue sheets, a dark blue plaid comforter with matching shams and a bed skirt.

"Whose room is this?" I asked as I turned to find an ensuite bathroom and looking in to find sky blue walls, black shower tile, a garden tub and stainless steel, glass shower stall, that had body wash, shampoo, a razor for an adult male.

"This is my eldest son's room." Mona said with a saddened tone, as she stood in the door.

"Where is he?" I asked still covering myself with my hands.

"He died. One year ago." She said looking around.

"I am so sorry. Should I be in this room?" I asked curiously while also trying to get me back to my sister.

"No, I only have one guest room and your sister is using it, and it would be impolite for me to put you two together when she has a baby, the baby could wake you. You can stay in here for the night, and don't worry all of the rooms are soundproof so you wont hear anything from anyone else. Well good night then." She said quickly shutting the door and locking it.

I practically ran to the door and tested it, yup it was locked. I turned for a moment then remembered.

I banged on the door and yelled.

"Mona wait I need my phone." I banged again.

"Mona?" I screamed. I tried for another minute but nothing.

I was trapped.

I dropped my hands as I didn't feel the need to cover myself when there was no one else around anymore.

It felt strange to be naked and in a boys room.

I shivered again and looked at the ensuite bathroom.

I ran a nice hot bath and even with the mens shampoo and body wash I still cleaned myself up.

ELSEWHERE IN THE HOUSE

Mona was putting Angels clothes in the washing machine then looked at her purse and phone before putting the phone in the purse then behind a locked door.

"Do you think this is the one that will break the curse?" Roy asked his wife as he laid naked on the king size bed and rubbed his erection at the thought of Angel's big globes.

"I hope so." Mona said as she too stripped naked and joined her husband in bed, she straddled him and looked down at him with a wicked smirk.

"Let the curse begin." She said before leaning down to kiss him and staking herself on his erection.

BACK IN THE TOWER.

I stepped out of the bath as the water drained, I was freshly shaven and clean but once again feeling a chill after the hot bath and soaking wet.

I looked around and noticed there were no towels anywhere, none in the linen closet and none under the sink, I went out to the bedroom and opened the closet to find some clothes. But to my utter shock, the closet was empty, no clothes, no towels, no socks, or shoes, there was nothing but a box of old football trophies.

I resigned myself with a sigh, I went back into the bathroom to wring my hair out before I went to the bed and climbed in, surprisingly it was warm and smelled fresh and clean with a manly musk.

I slowly began to drift when I bright light woke me up, I sat up letting the blanket fall to reveal my breasts as I watched a big ball of light shifted into the figure of a human man, then the light vanished and there he stood, a tall muscular man he was naked with chocolate hair that barely tickled his nose. He was gorgeous.

He turned and looked at me with piercing eyes that grew in shock when they saw me.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Austin. You are in my room." He said nonchalantly as I pulled the blanket up to cover myself.

"What are you?" I asked getting fearful.

"I am a ghost." He said turning towards me before he jumped on the bed an pinned me down, I screamed and fought against him but he was too strong so I was utterly helpless as he handcuffed my wrists to his metal headboard.

"LET ME GO! HELP! KENZY!" I screamed and shouted but no one came.

"Your wasting your breath." He said calmly as he tied my ankles to his footboard making me stop shouting, there was a foot and a half of rope that was left slack from my ankle to the footboard allowing him to move my legs as he wished.

"The room is soundproof. No one can hear you and even if they could they can't come everyone is locked in their own rooms while my Mother has the only key and she wants you to be in here with me." He said with a lecherous smile mirroring his fathers as he circled the bed admiring my birthday suit.

"Why?" I asked as tears flowed down my face.

"Because there is a curse on this family, every first born son dies on his 18th birthday and can only be brought back by the perfect pussy, so for the last year my mother has been inviting girls here to see if any will have the perfect pussy, and you are my third to try." He said as he climbed on the bed and in between my legs and just stared at my maidenhead with his smile.

"Why was your family cursed?" I asked trying to avert his attention.

"I actually don't know, no one does nor do they know what the curse is looking for in a perfect pussy that can cause the breaking of the curse." He said as he carefully ran his fingers over my slit with gentle caresses.

"So does the curse break for just that person if the perfect one is found or is the whole curse broken?" I asked as his attentions were awakening my virginity and his hot breath gave me tingles on my cold body.

"I actually don't know I haven't heard about any of my ancestors breaking the curse." He sd before he leaned down and began to make out with my lower mouth flicking my clit with his tongue and his fingers gliding around my inner muscles before they hit my G-spot and he began gentle and rhythmic presses into it and he did matching movements on my clit.

I gasped and pulled on my restraints in joy as I groaned. "Please. I am a virgin." I said among my groaning which made him suckle, flick, and press even more until I screamed in pleasure as I came just as a lightening bolt hit the house and I felt the electricity in the air aiding in my orgasm.

I had never had an orgasm before so it felt a little painful but very pleasing, and I knew it was good because I fell asleep during my come down as I felt a gentle hand massaging my outer labia while giving minor flicks until I was out.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Mona had unlocked all of the doors but Kenzy was the first one up.

"Mona can you please wake my sister I need to go. I have to r off my baby at day care and then I have to go to work. I am so late." She said rushing to gather her things as Mona handed her the car keys and the newly packed diaper bag.

"No, the power was out too long last night so I couldn't get her clothes washed in time and besides your already late so you go and just leave her here for the day. You can come pick her up at the end of the day." Mona said as she ushered Kenzy to the back door and out into the shining morning dawn.

"Ok, but only because I am late I will be back later." Kenzy said buckling her baby into the car seat before driving off while Mona waved and giving her a smile that held her deep secrets.

I was awoken by the sound of tires and an engine, I sat up groggily and looked out the window in time to see Kenzy driving off without me, I tapped on the glass and screamed but she didn't hear me it was then that I noticed my limbs were untied but my arousal and made a stain on the bedding. 

I sat up and rubbed my face before the door was opened and Mona came walking in wearing a simple magenta dress with yellow flowers.

"Your sister was running late for work and it would take to long to get you up and ready so I told her you can stay here with us for the day and she can come get you later so for now breakfast is ready." She said gently grasping my arm and began pulling me out of the room before she turned around and locked it.

"But what about my clothes." I asked as she gently lead me back down the steps and into the chaos of her children getting ready for theirs days at school or work.

"Oh the power was out last night for about 2 hours so the washing machine kept them sitting in water that turned nasty so I have to rewash them but not to worry they will be ready in no time. BREAKFAST." She said as she lead us all down stairs and she sat me down on a chair as the other children sat down to eat at the large dining table.

My nudity was on full display but I tried to keep myself covered as best I could.

"Arms to the side Angel we have table manners here." Mona said as she sit next to me, I lowered my arm from my chest showing off my erect nipples as breakfast was being served and bowls of food were being passed around.

It was after the egg bowl was passed that I felt him, I didn't see him when I looked but I new he was there, he was settling in between my legs and I felt his nose nudge and flick my clit before he began to eat me again.

I ate as calmly as I could while Austin ate me out for his own ghostly breakfast, I tried to control my release but I failed. I leaned over the table as I bit into my napkin, electricity was running all through my system and Austin would not stop.

"Sit up straight Angel I don't want to spank in front of my children." Mona said making her children laugh.

"Or have my husband give you his punishment." she continued them all laugh harder.

I was still lightly convulsing but I did as I was told and stood up straight then carefully continued to eat as Austin reached his ghostly hands up to fondle my breasts and punch my nipples as he continued to eat as well.

The ghost continued to stay on me as breakfast finished, I sat there as his ministrations never ceased.

"Alright almost time for school everyone get ready." Mona said as she began to clear the table.

"Angel you can help me. Since you have nothing else to do." She said giving me a look while giving the side of my butt a double pat that made me stand and begin to help though the ghosts hands caressed me whenever I stood still long enough.

"Yes Mona." I replied.

I walked carrying plates of food in my birthday suit as the ghost hands played with my breasts and clit, which mind you was very difficult as my clit was being flicked a serge of pleasure coursed though my body every second by a ghost finger.

"Go on be a dear and wash the dishes." Mona said while she smacked my butt which made me lose my footing and I stumbled which made me get stabbed on the finger that was circling my clit and it was now inside of my vagina, I walked straight to the sink.

"Yes Mona." I replied, I felt very scared, worried, and trapped all at once at my predicament I felt like there was nothing I could do about it. The doors were all locked with a key and only Mona had it and she keeps it well hidden along with my clothes.

As I began to wash the dishes the finger was more then happy to service me and begin stroking my G-spot as it brother thumb continued the circling of my clit while the other hand went to flick my nipple.

After the dishes I started the dishwasher.

"Good girl, Angel. Now come help me make the lunches." She said grabbing my untouched nipple with a pinch and pulled me towards the kitchen Island, the pain of my nipple made me blush but the ghost hands switched as the cool, misty, invisible hand went to massage it while occasionally giving a slight pinch to make me stay at attention while the ministrations on my G-spot and clit were building me closer and closer to the end result.

"Yes Mona." I replied monotone

"Don't be releasing while making food girl, I want my children's food clean." She said smacking my butt again, it was already red and pulsating from the other smacks.

"Yes Mona." I said again.

It took me 30 minutes to help with the lunches while fighting off my orgasm.

"Alright now lets go." She said motioning me to grab the lunchboxes as she was carrying a bundle herself.

I grabbed the leftover boxes by the handles and followed her, I was not expecting what would happen next. I was still being touched as I walked and suddenly I couldn't take it no more I doubled over as the pleasurable energy surged through me just as the invisible hands left me.

"Don't waste time girl come on." Mona said though I couldn't see her because I was looking at the floor and through glassy eyes. I walked as best I could and then as soon as I was ok enough I stood up straight and blinked away the fog until I noticed where I was.

Broad daylight, out front of the house, all of Mona kids were lined up, the neighbors were walking around and staring, and a whole school bus of kids were hanging out of the windows, laughing, pointing, and taking pictures.

"Oh my gosh." I said while I tried to run inside but was blocked by Roy.

"Come on girl." Mona said making me cover up with my arms the the lunch boxes.

Roy smacked my butt making me stumble over a step which in turn made all of the children laugh too.

"Alright kids take your lunches." Mona said as a munch of the kinds surrounded me and began yanking their boxes from my hands while I felt hands grope my breasts, smack my butt and the ghost hands groped my nethers.

As soon as I was able to do something the kids were gone and once again I was standing alone and naked.

Mona grabbed me by the wrist and held me next to her as they all boarded the bus and she made me wave them off.

"Mona. Can I go back inside." I asked fearfully, though before she could answer a voice called out.

"Mona. Good morning." We followed the voice to see an older man coming up the walk with his golden retriever.

"Good morning, Mr. Mooney." Mona said as she held my wrist firmly while i tried to cover up.

"Stand straight girl and be hospitable." She whispered threateningly.

I stood up just as the man reached us, his eyes roamed my nudity as he smiled lecherously.

"How about a feel Mr. Mooney? She wont mind." Mona said as she came up behind me and had me stand up straighter even to lean back against her pushing out my bosom into the wrinkly and delighted face of old Mr. Mooney.

"With pleasure." He said happily as he gleefully grasped my breasts and gently began massaging them while I reached my hands to his shoulders but had no strength to stop him.

"Mona, please." I gasped out at the erotic feeling.

"You heard her Mr. Mooney. Get at her." Mona said before she reached down and pulled my cunt lips out then flicked my clit as he began to kiss and suckle my nipples as my hands squeezed his shoulders.

I looked around for someone to help but everyone just stopped and watched.

"Can I enjoy that fine vagina Miss Mona?" He asked in between my breasts as another orgasm was building.

"Not fully I'm afraid. She is a virgin all ripe and ready. But have fun." She said as she patted his shoulder making him lean down an take my clit in his mouth giving hard and sloppy kisses while Mona grasped my breasts and massaged roughly while pinching my nipples

"Good girl, get nice and ready." Mona said patting my stomach just over my womb.

I tried fighting the orgasm but it just kept coming I took a deep breath as I was right on the edge when the man pulled from me and I was released.

"That will do it." Mona said as she had a hold of my wrist once again and held me at her side while I was taking deep breaths and my build up was charging down without release.

"Aw, and I was having so much fun." Mr. Mooney complained as he held the leash of his dog that was whining and leaping at me.

"I know but you know the rules I have to keep her clean." Mona said as she slapped my ass hard which made me stumble towards the front door to the house. I could easily try to fight and run but 1. I was naked, 2. I have no idea where I am, 3 my sister would be coming back to get me, and 4 Mona's grip on me was strong.

"Lovely to see you have a wonderful day Mr. Mooney." Mona said as she pushed me through the door and back into the house. I turned just in time to see her close and lock the door.

"You did good my dear." Mona said as she walked past me and slapped my ass again just before the invisible hands went back to me and continued to massage me.

"Now then." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as she pulled me to the back of the house and unlocked the back door.

"Time for grocery shopping." She said as she pulled me out of the door letting the invisible hands leave me and out to her car.

"Mona, but I am naked. I can't go into public like this." I said crouching as she was literally pushing me into her stained, trashy, and foul smelling car.

"Nonsense. You have no choice Your in my care until your sister comes and you have no clothes to wear so you have to come." She said shutting the car door with me inside I tried to open it but there was no handle on the inside and the seat stunk and my naked butt and vagina is on it.

Mona mounted the driver seat and started the car.

"But please." I tried while she backed out of the driveway.

"No buts. We need groceries." She said as she drove us down the road and away from the house.

I released a breath and buckled my very disgusting sticky seatbelt and felt it stick to my bare skin.

It took 20 minutes to get to the market and it was an outdoor market that had a good 30 people walking around, while there were only houses surrounding it but an indoor supermarket right next to it. The market was inside the housing community like its own little village.

"Alright lets go." She said getting out of the car and coming around to yank me out of the car.

"Mona please." i begged but to no avail, as she closed the car and locked it behind me.

"Stop your whining." She said a little angrily before smacking my butt. making me walk, I turned and saw everyones eyes on me.

"Come on girl. Lets get to work." She said hauling me along.

She picked out a big buggy and I had assumed that she wanted me to drive it for her but she had other plans.

"Alright Angel in you get." She said holding the buggy still.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Come on I don't have all day." She said as she came around and quite easily lifted me up while everyone watched in amusement, but then she had help as 2 men came up and grabbed my legs as she guided me to sit in the baby seat of the buggy as the men guided my legs into the leg holes.

"Mona." I asked as she pulled out 4 pairs of handcuffs.

"Now stop your moaning before I spank you in front of all of these people." She said as the men helped her handcuff my wrists and ankles to the buggy, then she reached down and got me settled by pushing me forward until my vagina rested on 2 bars that had a small space in between, Mona opened my cunt lips and using the bars to keep them separated and my clit fell out right in between and out int he open chilly air.

"Yes Mona." I replied.

"Good girl now these men were nice enough to help us so we need to repay them. You men enjoy my little friend while I look at these grapefruits as payment, but no penetration." She said walking off and leaving me as the men grabbed my breasts and began to massage them. and suckling my nipples while their other hands went down to massage my saliva sodden vagina then pinch and flicked my clit making it swell and getting stuck in between the bars.

I moaned as they massaged me and just like she asked they didn't go any further and for 10 minutes I had to endure it until Mona was done and she shooed them away and drove the buggy.

Another 10 minutes later we were stopped.

"Ah, Mona nice baby you have although she is bigger she is suppose to be." I heard making me look to find an older man who had a Doberman.

"Almost. She is the sister of my daughters friends and she is in my charge until her sister comes to get her." Mona said as she leaned down to pet the Doberman.

"Hey there boy I have a treat for you." She said as she lead the dog away not looking back at me at all letting the man look down at my vagina and I struggled a little but couldn't do anything as he kneeled down and watched with a lecherous smile as he played with my clit and lips. I could feel the air flow as he sniffed before he began licking me and flicking my clit with his rough tongue.

Mona came back then looked at my predicament.

"Aw, what a good girl you are." Mona sang sweetly like I was a little girl that she was proud of.

"Oh thank you Mona what a lovely treat." The man said between breaths as she looked at my vagina with endearing smiles before walking off with his dog again.

"I thought you would like her. She is a virgin and gets wet real easily and you do love a good drink." Mona said as she watched me drip which the man gleefully lapped up. I moaned at the feeling of my already red and swollen clit being tortured again especially by the cold air and the rough hot tongue.

A group of men walked by and watched and laughed while I could do nothing about it.

"Wow, someone has fetishes." I heard one of them say as they pointed and laughed.

"Would you gentlemen like to feel her breasts, she doesn't mind it she actually loves it." Mona said making the men come up and begin to fondle my breasts then took turns suckling..

I endured this torment for 10 minutes before Mona broke it up.

"Alright gentlemen I think you have had your fill." She said to the men to make them release me which the man happily took one last long lap before standing and walking away.

"Here we go." Mona said pushing the buggy.

"Mona, I need to use the rest room." I asked her silently.

"Oh well. Thats easy." She said before she wheeled the buggy around so that I face away from the market and against a tree.

"Make it quick I haven't got all day." She said I took a deep breath and let out my liquid waste.

"Come on." She ushered make it push a little so that in only a few seconds I was empty.

"I'm done." I said making her pull the buggy around so that I faced the market, she opened her purse and pulled out a baby wipe.

"Let's clean you up then." She said before going in to clean up my vagina with the baby wipe and she paid explicit attention to my clit giving it a few good squeezes and flickes before she finished.

"There we are." She said with a smile and throwing the wipe away before pushing me back into the crowd.

Another 10 minutes later we stopped again but this time Mona was bounced up with a gasp and a giggle to find that a very large muscular man that was dressed in a bodysuit in the shape of a Great Dane with mittens and boots resembling paws, he had dog ears clipped to his shaggy black hair and face painted with a nose and whiskers and a black studded collar connected to a chain leash, he had pounded his way in between her legs making her sit on his muscular back

"Hello Rider, good to see you boy." She said patting his head as his dripping tongue hung out of his mouth with gasping excitement.

"Mona good morning." I heard and looked to find a well built lumberjack man who held the chain leash connected to the dog man.

"Good morning Tom." Mona said looking at him while I just sat there saying nothing in fear but kept looking back at the man who was acting like a dog.

"Whose your naked friend?" he asked looking at me before reaching down and flicking my clit.

Mona looked back at me with a smile while the man kept up.

"Oh this is Angel she is in my care today." She said endaeringly

"Well Hello Angel." He said happily while his eyes were on my protruding nipples and his finger kept up.

"Rider looks thirsty. Do you mind if I give him a drink?" She asked him with a smile looking at the dog man.

"Actually you can take him if you like I know how much he loves being with you and giving you rides so take him for the day and I can pick him up later." Tom said with a smile still flicking.

"Oh I would love that. Thank you. Here Rider come get a drink." Mona said happily as she pointed him to my watering hole while Tom pinched my clit, the dog mans long tongue was soaking wet touched my cold clit with reverberating heat while Tom released me then I gasped as he began to drink while I made water for him.

Once Tom had an eyeful he walked away.

"Alright onward." Mona said as Rider crawled and kept licking me while he carried Mona and she pushed the buggy. My clit had to endure the dog mans thirsty ravishment for the rest of the shopping trip that took 3 hours and to make it worse Mona pulled him off of me when I got too close to orgasm.

I hoped we were getting close to the end at least since we were headed to check out because the cold supermarket and hot dog tongue was not helping my clit because it was red and swollen, which sadly did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, Angel, your poor clit. It looks so irritated. Come lets get it some medicine." Mona said as she headed towards the pharmacy, she began to look in the vaginal section as my clit was still being assaulted by RIder's tongue and suckling.

"Ah here we are. Mint flavored cooling gel and lubricant good for skin burns and irritations." Mona read out the small bottle of multipurpose gel that was also used as toothpaste.

She unscrewed the bottle and pushed some out onto her finger.

"Hold off Rider here we go, thats a good boy" Mona said as she removed the dog man then looked at my clit square at the bead then generously rubbed the mint cream onto my clit and instantly I was rushed with an intense cooling sensation and I moaned in slight cooling burn pain and pleasure.

"Alright there you go. Enjoy Rider." She said letting the dog man go back to lick me and intensified the feeling.

I had to endure the hot tongue and cold cream while Mona checked out her groceries and people loved to watch my squirming.

Finally we were done, she rolled the buggy out to her car and parked it before un mounting Rider to load the groceries in her car.

"Alright now. I have a little treat for Rider so you just sit there while I finish this and he enjoys his treat." Mona said as she peeled a banana then shoved it into my hole but stopping before it hit my hymen and half of the banana was sticking out just before Rider attacked and began eating it like a human would bite by bite. Then when he got down to the part that he couldn't bite he nibbled letting his lips flick my clit as he teeth and tongue were trying to get the banana, and I had to endure the occasional accidental bite of my clit.

"Oh come now Angel give a push to help him out." Mona said making me push and out came the banana slowly just enough for Rider to bite and eat until it was gone and all that was left was the nitty gritty pieces which he happily reached inside to clean up though I still felt a small piece so I pushed a little more until I began to pee, Rider instantly began to lap quickly but I couldn't stop it until I was empty and Rider kept licking me wanting that last piece until finally he reached in deep enough with his tongue and pulled it out.

Mona finished and came up then unlocked the cuffs and 2 more men helped me down from the buggy, though I had to pay them back as well by allowing them to fondle my breasts while Rider licked me some more still tasting banana.

"Alright we need to get home its almost lunch time and I am sure Roy is hungry." Mona said as she opened the backdoor of her car and ushered Rider in but then she ushered me in next.

I sat down in the back seat on the sticky gross seats while rider laid down with his head in my lap and went back to licking me. Mona mounted the driver seat and turned around to look, she watched with a smile before she reached back quickly and jammed something harder and grittier in my vagina but was still careful of my hymen and Rider dug back in quickly using his fake paws to make me turn sideways and lean back on the seat opening myself up and he dug for his new treat while wrapping his thick muscular arms around my legs to keep them in place. 

"Good boy." Mona said before turning around and starting the car.

I felt Rider remove the treat and saw it was a small dog treat in the shape of a bone which he gladly ate, the crunching caught Mona's attention and made her put another one in.

This continued for a good 10 minutes until she got a call on her cell and I could barely listen over the coursing pleasure through my system that has still yet to release.

"That was Roy he wants us to meet him at his favorite restaurant for lunch." Mona said as she turned the car around.

"But. I am still naked and we have groceries." I tried cautiously.

"No worries its a quaint place and we don't have anything that will go bad to quickly." She said with a smile.

"What about Rider?" I asked as I tried to sit up straight when the treats stopped coming and but Rider held firm and kept eating me.

"He can come with us they allow dogs." She said happily.

It was a 30 minute drive through streets and streets of many houses until we reached an outlet mall that was bustling with people.

"Mona there are a lot of people here that will see me." I said terrified and trying to hide while Rider stuck to me and suckling my breasts.

"I know. But don't worry they see naked children running around all the time." Mona said getting out of the car and opening the back door to let out Rider and then she pulled me out by my arm.

"Don't slouch its bad posture." she said as I tried to hide what I could and failed, Rider was quick to run under me and get me to sit on him.

"Rider loves carrying people thats why he is called Rider." Mona said as she held the leash and Rider began to trot and lead the way. The bad part was that now the dogs filthy leash that was chewed up and covered in saliva was now resting on my clit just on top of his spine so as he trotted I bounced and my clit was being jabbed while my breasts bounced and people watched and smiled as we passed.

I felt humiliated but there was nothing I could do about it but accept it, I was lead to the other side of the mall to a large fancy restaurant, and Mona lead Rider with me on top of him right inside and I looked around to find many people dressed in suits and dresses.

"Mona I should not be here." I whispered before she yanked the leash and caused it to rub my clit hard making me moan and lean forward on Rider.

"Not to worry dear. They know me here." She said happily.

"Welcome back Miss Mona. Your husband is waiting," The Maitre' D said happily before he lead her which she lead me through the restaurant and past many, many people who all got a wonderful view of a naked woman on a man dressed and acting like a dog.

"Here we are." He said as we stopped in the dead center of the restaurant where all eyes were on me.

Roy sat at a four person table in the dead center of a large fountain on a small stage, Mona was lead over a small bridge while Rider followed, but during his crawling he slipped on the wet bridge making me fall off and into the water.

"Come on Angel time to eat." Mona said making me stand from the water and walk towards the table, the waiter tossed a towel over my head before he and another waiter began to rub me down.

"Dry your hair this is a nice place." Mona said sitting down as everyone watched 2 men dry off my naked body.

"There we are." They said before one of them braided my hair and wrapped it in a bun then pinned it in place.

"Alright enjoy your lunch." The waiter said after he tapped my ass and the other pulled my chair out and I sat down easily, to which Rider nuzzled my leg in apology, while whimpering.

"Good girl. don't slouch" Mona said, I sat up straighter showing off my bosom.

"Alright I will have my usual please." Roy said handing his menus to the waiters as well as Mona.

"Very good sir." The waiters said and left.

I sat there and looked around at the people until I felt a cold hands on my thighs making me gasp as Rider went back to licking my poor pussy

"Keep your wits girl." Mona threatened as a waiter came back with a tray.

"Here we are." The waiter said as he set down a plate of stuffed mushrooms and a basket of breadsticks.

"Thank you." Roy said as he began to dig in but apparently others had their own agenda..

A waiter pulled my chair out and pointed me towards Mona as she gathered a breadstick and a mushroom.

I wanted to say something, to scream or fight but was deathly afraid so I just watched as she handed the other waiter the breadstick as he knelt down in front of me and generously thrust the breadstick into my hole and stopped before it touched my hymen, the breadstick was hot and the salt stung but then the steaming mushroom was brought as my cunt lips were opened and searing heat enveloped my clit as it became a key ingredient of the stuffed mushroom. 

I moaned in slight pain and leaned forward some but the waiter held my shoulders keeping me in place. The other waiter pulled my lips towards him some and let them wrap around the mushroom head before he pressed his palm against it making it squish against me.

"Perfect, thank you." Mona said as the kneeling waiter stood and the other pushed me back under the table where Rider began to eat he started by licking the head of the mushroom and flicking the breadstick making it jump inside of me.

Mona prepared a plate for me which I generously and gracefully ate while trying not to cry with pleasure as Rider began to nibble on the mushroom and sometimes nibbling on my swollen sensitive clit which was half painful and half pleasurable.

After the appetizer Rider was down to licking the melted cheese that was stuck to my sensitive skin.

The main course arrived and in front of me was placed a plate of Shrimp Alfredo with a side of bratwurst, but before I could dig in I was pulled out again and the waiter kneeled again, carefully and like an artist he used the bratwurst to stuff my vagina again but being mindful of my hymen. 

Then he decorated it with strategically placed lettuce leaves that were marinated in meat sauce around my mound then he did a strong and slightly painful massage of pulling and stretching of my clit before using a thin slice of raw pig fat he wrapped it around my clit then tied it in place with a half cooked noodle making sure it was nice and tight which forced my clit to swell at the lack of blood flow.

I shook in place as the other waiter held my shoulders while my vagina was decorated like a plate, for a dog man, He continued to massage my clitoris inside the pig fat making it like a meat lollipop.

I looked around and everyone was watching with laughter and amusement, I kept wondering if my humiliation could get any worse but I wanted to kick myself for even thinking it.

Once everything was in place lil smoky weenies that were covered in sauce were placed around my clit, then he topped it all of with a steaming pepper sauce that he carefully drizzled over his masterpiece and along the bratwurst once it settled I felt the sting of spiciness and it burned..

The Waiter stood up and I was replaced under the table where I was met once again with a nibbling dog man.

"Go ahead Angel dig in." Mona said pointing at the shrimp Alfredo.

"And whatever you don't finish I am giving to Rider." Roy said with a serious look that told me exactly what he meant so with grace I ate the dish while Rider ate his, he carefully nibbled the bratwurst then left the main part still inside before he went on to lick at my clit lollipop which was in a lot of pain at the moment because of blood loss. 

He was tender and careful as he ate the lettuce first making sure to lick my mound clean before going to eat the little weenies, then finally was my clit, I could still feel it but it had that pins and needles tingle telling me that it was asleep but then the feeling intensified when he bit carefully and then yanked the pig fat off and ate it leaving my clit to pulsate until he went back to lick it, it was a perfect mix of pain and pleasure I tried not to moan as I ate.

Rider was long since finished with his meal even the left over wurst inside of me was consumed but he just kept licking happily while I still felt the sting of the pepper sauce while his tongue awakened it every time he licked since it was on his tongue.

I was proud of myself that I was able to finish the pasta dish but then dessert came, I knew I was in trouble when a large vanilla cake was brought out.

"Do I have to eat all of this?" I asked worriedly.

"Nonsense, Roy and I will have it to but whatever isn't eaten will be given to the dog." Mona said happily as she began to dig in and I knew that it would happen because my vagina was decorated this time.

I did what I could until I was too full I could barely move, the was one slice of cake left but Mona and Roy both didn't want it, I couldn't move or do anything as my chair was pulled out and the waiter kneeled between my legs, he mashed the cake together to make a paste, he divided it by half then added milk to one half to make it thinner but not runny. 

Then just like an artist he used a cake decorating tool with the paste inside to swirl it like an ice cream around my mound then around my clit until it was a lovely cone swirled cloud.

Rider dug in instantly and the entire place watched because I was not under the table his tongue flicked my clit with precision until he was pulled off again.

The waiter went back in with a brush covered int he cake paste slowly painted my vagina with he thin cake paste and he was generous when he painted my clit giving it deep strokes and letting the bristles caress my clit, he painted and waited, painted and waited, until my clit had a nice thick coating of dried cake paste, when he finished Rider came back and went in for a good licking.

"Now then gentlemen you may take your tips." Mona said with a smile making the 2 waiters go to my breasts and latch on with their mouths and hands massaging and suckling.

My vagina was made into a dog bowl for a dog man and my breasts into tips for strange men. 

Once Rider was finished eating we were done with lunch and it had taken 2 hours just to eat, the waiters helped me to mount Rider again and we were lead through the restaurant and back outside.

The bill was paid and I sat on Rider waiting as Roy and Mona exchanged loving embraces until....

"Angel, Roy was just telling me that he has to go into work for a few hours so I would like you to go with him, I will take Rider and the groceries home with me but I want you to go help Roy." Mona said as she yanked the leashed making it slap against my swollen   
clit and I was pushed off with ease.

"But Mona, My sister gets off work soon shouldn't I go back with you and be there when she does?" I asked with a hopeful smile but cautiously.

"Oh nonsense. It would be a shame for you to just sit around waiting when Roy just spent all of that money on your lunch that you ate so you will go with him and work off what you owe and no more arguing or I will spank you here and now." She said with a warning glance.

So I said nothing.

"Oh and here Roy this is the cream I used to help her clit, its is red and swollen. Give her a generous dose and I will see you both later. Good bye." Mona aid handing the mint paste to Roy before loading Rider in her car and taking off, leaving me with Roy, naked, and on my own with only Roy.

"Come along girl we haven't got all afternoon." Roy said slapping my ass and pinching my nipple then pulling it to lead me away and towards a nightmare.

"A motorcycle?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes, I love a good motorcycle, come on hop on I need to give you your medicine before we take off." He said patting the seat.

"Oh you don't have to I am ok, I promise." I said with a smile.

"Are we going to have a problem? Because I will spank you myself and I am not as easy s Mona besides she is the rule maker and she wants you to have your medicine." He said giving me a stern look before pinching my nipple and pulling me to his motorcycle.

He picked me up like child and set me on the seat before he knelt down and opened my lips before giving a good look around.

"She was right you are red and swollen, you should really take better care of your vagina." He said before squeezing out a long and thick glob of the stuff then generously applied it directly to my clit and began the massage.

The feeling was instant as the cold fought with the heat of the pepper sauce, I tried not to moan at the feeling, it was cold and burning while his hot a calloused hands felt rough.

After 5 minutes I was dripping and the medicine was well massaged into my skin.

"Alright, now lets get to work." He said mounting the machine, I straddled it as well as he settled behind me.

He started it up making a deep vibration hit my tender clit and he took off, the wind whipped my naked body and he had me grasp the handle bars so I couldn't cover up.

I heard honks and whoops as we drove I knew my humiliation could get worse, and it did.

"Take the reigns for a minute." Roy said before he let go of the handle bars and left me to drive which scared me, then I felt his rough calloused hands grab my breasts and squeeze.

"You doing great, and don't mind me I just need to hold on." He said in my ear and he did rhythmic movements and pinching of my nipples.

Then finally after 10 minutes he took the handles and made us pull over and stop, right in front of a animal nursery.

"Is this where you work?" I asked as I dismounted the bike barely noticing the people around me stopping and watching with laughter.

"Yes. I own it." He said nonchalantly. I followed him inside and found more people staring at me but I followed right behind Roy though shyly.

"Alright here is where you will be working." I heard him ay, though i wasn't paying attention as to where I had followed him too until I felt 4 hands push me forward and I was laid diagonally forward, It was sort of a hammock but it had strategically placed holes which the hands helped put my breasts through and let them hang down.

My legs were separated and tied into an elastic holder and I was off of my feet in an instant, I was tied down with ease when I noticed the my breasts were hanging inside a cage of 8 week old puppies and another hole was placed around my vagina while my body closed the whole with ease and a clamp was keeping my cunt lips open and my clit was open for business.

"Now you just lay there and work an I will let you out in 2 hours." Roy said before walking away and leaving me to watch as I was hoisted in the air more and laid out flat and then lowered letting my breast hang in 2 separate glass cages and another was below my pelvis.

The glass gates were lifted and baby animals all came barreling out, I had to lay there and watch as a hoard of puppies began to nuzzle around my left breast looking for nipples, I felt their little mouths until I felt a latch.

A doberman puppy had found my nipple and began suckling hard while others gave tiny hickeys in the surrounding skin.

Then I felt another latch, I looked to find 5 kittens nuzzling around the same way an orange and white kitten had latched onto my right nipple while the others nuzzled and nipped at the surrounding skin.

Then a final latch and it was on my clit, I looked down to find a ferret baby had latched its little mouth on my clit while its little paws massaged the labia.

I moaned at the feeling, I laid there and endured.

And endure I did, 2 hours I endured, many baby animals switched out letting others have a turn at my 2 nipples and my clit.

Then Roy came back with a vet looking man.

"Hello Angel. Lets get you down." Roy said as the baby animals were pulled from me and I was pulled up then set up before the elastic ties were removed from my body and I was naked once more.

"Angel, This is John he is a vet and I have asked him to look at your clit, it wont take long." Roy said as he grasped my forearm and pulled me along.

"I'm ok. I promise." I said but I was ignored.

Roy yanked me up like a child again and John helped him to lay me out on his exam table.

"Thats a good girl." Roy said as he began to tie down my wrists to the table while John went to my legs and tied them in the leash hooks.

"There now. Give her a good look John. I need to close the store." Roy said walking out of the room. I looked between my legs to find the front window of the shop opening to the main courtyard of the outlet mall as many people looked in and watched as my vagina was pt on display directly at the window.

"Alright now lets have a look." John said coming in between with a clamp which he generously clamped my lips and opened them to let my clit out into the open, as the people at the window began to take pictures and recording.

"I see you have been torturing your clitoris, its all red and swollen. Poor thing." he said gently flicking it upward.

"I have just the thing." he said unsheathing a syringe with a clear liquid in it, I got scared instantly.

"I usually use this on dogs but this works on humans as well." He said with a smile as he pinched my clit and I felt a sting as he punctured my clit with the needle and I felt the chilling rush making my clit stand at attention.

It was a running chill surging through my system and making me moan as it turned into a radiating heat that made my body burn, I shook and moaned at the feeling.

"Good girl." He said before he removed the clit then stuck a finger inside of my vagina and pressed into my G-spot and he began to gently massage it, while his thumb went to rub my abused clit.

"Nice and easy. Angel. That's a good girl." He said with a smile

"Oh please." I begged and cried. My orgasm has been waiting all day and it was becoming painful, I was right on the tip again when Roy came in with a small jar of white goop.

"Now then. Here is Austin's sample." Roy said as John let me go before I could finish my orgasm and my mind was foggy.

"Good." John said pulling out the animal insemination gun making me clear headed quickly in fear.

"Wait what is that?" I asked worriedly still blinking away my fog while lightly struggling in my restraints..

"Now then we just fill this up." John said as he stuck the gun's tip into the white goop and filled the animal insemination device.

"What is that? What are you doing?" I asked becoming clear headed again.

"And now." John said as he used the clamp from my cunt lips to open my vaginal hole.

"Good hymen. Come look Roy its in perfect condition." John said making Roy come look as more people were gathering around the shop window and watching with mocking smile.

"Very good." Roy commented moving aside letting the people at the window take pictures of my hymen.

"Now hold still we don't want to accidentally rupture the hymen." John said as he inserted the animal insemination gun into my vagina and past my hymen and through my cervix.

"No, No. Please." I begged as I felt the liquid warmth flood my untouched womb.

I moaned and groaned before the empty gun was removed then the clamp was released and my vagina closed up.

"Perfect." Roy said before he began to undo my bindings with Johns help and I was released.

I wanted to flee I really did but Roy had my forearm in a moment.

"Thank you John." Roy said with a handshake.

"My pleasure. Really I love inseminated girls like a real gynecologist but with animal utensils." John said happily and then pulled something out of his pocket,

"Here a gift." John said as he came up to me making Roy hold me in place while John wrapped the pink diamond collar around my neck and buckled it in place and I heard the click of a lock, while Roy began to lock similar looking bracelets around my wrists then kneeling down and doing the same with matching anklets.

"There. Beautiful." He said handing Roy the key and the handle to a diamond leash that I didn't notice before that was hooked to my new necklace.

"Indeed it will make things much easier now. Thank you. Mona will love it." Roy said looking at my neck.

"But something is missing." Roy said looking quizically.

"Oh maybe this will help." John said coming in front of me while Roy held me in place while put a headband of pink diamond kitty ears on my head, then he went to glue diamond studs on my face with a silver wire sticking out, it wasn't heavy or uncomfortable.

"Perfect." Roy said looking at me his signature lecherous smile.

"Last thing." John said as I was pressed against the wall as the cooling gel was rubbed on my anus before an object began to be pressed into it making me moan and struggle but I could do nothing as my anus was stretched around the object before a drop came making my anus close around the neck of it and I felt a fullness within and I stopped struggling and just moaned at the feeling,

I was released and I turned to find a foot long pink furry tail flopping around me with pink diamond studs were glued around the fur.

"Well time to go home." Roy said pulling the leash and making me follow him as I felt

The crowd had gathered around as we walked out, I covered my chest and tried to hide but Roy would have none of it.

"Stand up straight girl and keep a good posture or I will spank you here and now." Roy threatened as he walked me towards his motorcycle. I did as he said and stood up straight letting the crowd gaze on my Kitty Nakedness.

Roy helped me on the bike once more as the tail plug in my butt was pushed in as I sat, he latched my leash onto his bike handlebars, he mounted behind me once again and had me grasp the bars.

He drove off and I felt he wind whipped my hot body again.

At any point he could he had me drive so that he could grasp my breasts.

It took us 32 minutes to get back to his house and it was almost 4, 'my sister should be on her way to come get me by now.' I thought to myself as Roy unlatched my leash from the bike and lead me inside.

ELSEWHERE IN THE COMMUNITY

"I don't know what to do Mom. I have been circling this place for the last hour and I can't find it. Her phone was left in the diaper bag and I cant get a hold of my friend, I am completely lost." Kenzy said screaming into her phone as she pulled off the side of the road in another street separate from Angel.

"What about your GPS?" Their Mother asked.

"Its not working. I don't know how but the address has been deleted or something. I am running low on gas and baby will be waking up soon and getting hungry." Kenzy said leaning back against her seat.

"Then come on back home and we will think of something else." Their mother said.

"Ok thank you." Kenzy replied getting her car to turn around.

"Can you remember your way out?" Their Mom asked.

"Yeah I think so. I will be home soon." Kenzy said as she easily found her way out in 2 minutes.

"Alright see you soon and don't worry we can think of something." She said as Kenzy drove out of the community, leaving Angel at that strange, old, and gross house.

BACK AT THE HOUSE.

"Welcome back. Aw, you look so cute." Mona said grasping my shoulders and smiling happily at me which she showed me in the mirror and saw that the collar looked similar to a diamond necklace with a charm in the shape of a heart, while I was made into a human cat just like Rider. 

The ghost hands had returned to me as soon as I walked in the door.

"Such a lovely young girl. Your absolutely glowing. Injections can do that." Se said looking at me while she undid my braided bun letting it fall around my shoulders in waves. The ghost hands were feeling me everywhere as if they missed me.

"Now then come help me with supper until your sister arrives." Mona said pulling my leash and making me follow her and the ghost hands followed my body.

She hooked my leash onto a hook in the kitchen that was meant for a hanging fruit basket and she left me to chop vegetables while she stood next to me and cut up the meat. Roy as outside heating up the grill.

Once everything was chopped and ready Mona pulled my leash as I carried the tray of skewered vegetables as she carried the meats, while the ghost hands carried my breasts, my new tail swayed as I moved.

I was left to stand next to the grill holding the tray waiting for the cooked food to be placed on it while Roy enjoyed the view of my nudity standing next to him.

After 30 minutes the food was all cooked and the kids were returning home from school so Mona lead me out front just in time for the bus to come and allow the kids to dismount.

I helped take lunchboxes and each child hugged and kissed their mother, then I was lead by leash after Mona as she followed her children inside the house.

I looked at the time and saw that it was a little after 5.

"Mona? Where is your daughter maybe she has heard from my sister?" I asked cautiously but with a kind smile.

"Oh she is staying with another friends tonight. Popular girl that one." Mona said smiling as I helped her pour drinks for her kids.

"Is there a way we can contact her?" I asked still carefully.

"We will later dear, but right now my other children are thirsty and hungry now come on." Mona said leading me outside carrying the tray of drinks while I felt my tail tickling my legs, I went down the long picnic table setting down each drink occasionally getting a breast slapped because it hung in their way.

Once that was done I was sat at the table next to Mona and felt the invisible mouth latch onto my clit with ease and the hands reaching up to fondle my breasts.

"What about my clothes?" I asked with all due caution and respect.

"If you ask me one more question I will spank you in front of all of my children and they will laugh at you. Your clothes are clean but they are drying so just wait." She said threateningly as the invisible ministrations kept coming.

"Yes Ma'am." I said helplessly dinner was as uneventful as it could be until the 15 year old boy sitting across from me decided to be funny and knock my plate of left over meat sauce all over me and the sauce ran from my chin to my vagina while the ghost hands rubbed it in.

"Oh now look what you've done. You messy girl. You will have to be punished for making such a mess." Mona said pinching a clean nipple and pulling me to stand along with my leash.

"Mona, I'm sorry it was an accident." I tried but failed, as she dragged me out of the back yard and into the alley leaving the ghost hands back at the house.

"I have heard enough. As punishment you can feed to stray cats for 30 minutes." Mona said as she locked my leash onto a hook on the ground keeping me from standing and then easily cuffed my hands at my sides, then my legs out straight then with a gentle push of my shoulders I was laying down on a patch of grass and no leverage to sit up.

"I will come back in 10 minutes." She said standing up and walking back.

"10 minutes?" I asked curiously.

"Yes to freshen the sauce and to add to the left overs." She said before she disappeared back into her back yard.

I laid there and sighed in resignation as I felt the spicy sauce dry on my skin and begin to tingle, then I heard them it was a quick noise before I saw them and they attacked at once.

Sharp bristled tongues licked me everywhere, it was painful and pleasing at the same time especially when some of the cats focused on my nipples thinking they were a bead of food and they needed to lightly nibble.

Though a cat was lightly nibbling on my sauce covered clit, I endured the onslaught for 10 minutes until Mona came back out with a small bowl making them all scatter.

"Looks like your taking your punishment well, so here is round 2." She said before she began to drizzle warm sauce over my body this time aiming at my breasts, nipples, naval, and vagina.

"Mona, my sister?" I asked quickly as she began to walk off.

"That is enough, I have had enough of your questions. Am I not a good hostess? Did I not care for you today and keep you well? Why do you want to leave so badly? Well I think you need to learn some respect." She said before walking off and suddenly I was very scared as the cats all came back out and began to lick and eat me again though they did not break the skin.

Another ten minutes later Mona came back out with another bowl of sauce, but I said nothing.

"Round 3." She said before she poured sauce and fat over my body, I endured it again as the cats ate off of their plate for another ten minutes until Mona came back out one last time.

However she wasn't alone, and I was not happy to see Rider, and 2 other dog men coming up to me.

"This blonde boy is Angus." She said motioning towards the golden retriever dog man.

"And this beautiful boy is Puppy." She said motioning towards the dog man dressed like a Doberman.

"Final round to teach you respect." Mona said as she knelt down to my body and began placing meats around my body like a plate then drizzled me in sauces.

Then to my horror the dogs were released, Angus went to my left breast, Puppy went to my right breast while Rider went straight to my vagina and acted like it was his home.

I felt their tongues and teeth as they ate and Mona left me to be eaten off of, 20 minutes later I was clean of food and sauce but the dogs didn't stop. Angus was massaging my breast while roughly suckling my nipple and Puppy did the same while Rider was laying down and still licking my clit and yet I still have not cum.

"Alright go on home you dogs." She said as the dogs owners came out and took them away but Roy took Rider back to the house while Mona uncuffed me but she made me stay kneeling as my leash was still hooked to the ground.

"Now then have you learned your lesson about respecting your hostess?" Mona said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." I said in submission but I was shaking in fear. I just wanted it to end and to go home.

"Good girl." She said unhooking my leash before she attached a pink diamond chain connecting my bracelets and anklets she then lead me back to the house my chains clinking along the way, once I was back inside the invisible hands met me instantly.

I followed Mona into the family room.

"Now then you can sit on Roy's lap while we all watch a movie." Mona said as she turned on the TV and letting the movie play while Roy latched my leash onto the table next to his chair and I was forced to sit in his lap, he forced my legs open making them lay on top of his letting the ghost mouth attach to my clit while Roys hands went to my breasts and the cold body chain laid gently on my heated body.

"Angel you fought against the rules sometimes today even after we threatened you a spanking so for that you get 3 smacks." Mona said looking down at me sternly instantly making me scared and worried about the embarrassment of my butt being beaten.

However my fears were nothing compared to seeing Mona pulled out a riding crop I got really scared which was replaced by confusion and pain as the crop made stinging contact with my clit.

I shrieked and jumped but was held down, the children had my limbs and they laughed at me in amusement while I felt Roys erection pressing in my back.

"30 second cool down and another slap for screaming making it 4 smacks total." Mona said with experience making the children count.

"28. 29. 30." They counted with enthusiasm before my clit was met with another stinging slap, and without meaning to I screamed again.

"Another cool down and another slap for screaming making a total of 5. Do you want to keep going? I can do this all night until you learned your lesson." Mona warned as I cried feeling my clit swell in heat.

"28. 29. 30" They kids counted again making Mona slap my clit though I did not scream making them groan in disapointment.

The cool downs were the worst they let the pain subside to make way for new pain because a fast repeat becomes numb.

"28. 29. 30." They sang as Mona whipped me again but I clamped my mouth shut while tears ran down my face.

Anticipation also didn't help.

"28. 29. 30." I heard right before a loud crack sounded after my clit was assaulted once again.

"Cool down and 2 more." Mona warned staring at my clit.

"28. 29. 30." 'THWACK' I moaned into my mouth with pain. 

Their singing was a little annoying because of my pain and it even built more anticipation, my clit burned and felt so tender.

"Last time." Mona said.

"28. 29. 30." They finished but nothing happened. I had my eyes closed so I carefully opened them to look and took a shuttering breath then 'THWACK' a surprise attack that made me scream.

"One more for screaming giving you a total of 8." Mona said as the children counted down this time from 30.

"17. 16. 15." 'THWACK' I was caught off guard completely this time but I didn't scream I held it in.

"Good girl." Mona said making the kids release me with groans.

"Oh Angel your clit is irritated again. Best put some medicine on it." She said before kneeling down and rubbed a big dollop of the paste on my clitoris again the cooling mixed with the swelling heat was like fuel to the fire, while her children watched with amusement, she rubbed, pinched, squeezed, and pulled until it was into my skin then she released me. It hurt so much it made me pee but luckily it wasn't on Mona but it was on Roys chair.

"You naughty girl. Didn't your mother teach you about self control?" Mona said sternly while the kids laughed.

"Well then if you can't control yourself then you need to be trained." Mona said bringing down an adult diaper and I struggled slightly but I was held down.

"Do you want to get smacked again?" Mona warned. She kneeled down in front of Roys chair as he lifted me up and she laid out the adult diaper below me moving my tail upwards and laying it against my back she then used a spreader to open my cunt lips wide and let my clit be in the open.

"Rider come here boy." She called making the dog man come in and his mouth was dripping in saliva he was quick to come up and lick me again assaulting my clit as it was out in the open, it was very sensational as many feelings were in a tornado at the moment.

"Now just sit there like a good girl." Mona said as she sat next to Roy. I endured the licking once more for 30 minutes while we watched the movie.

"Alright now then." Mona said coming up to pull Rider away from me then easily covered my pelvis with the saliva swollen diaper with a wet plop then she tied it on letting the rough material of the diaper rub my clit that was still held open my the spreader. 

Which Mona easily used her hand to slap the diaper right on top making it squish against my clit but also making the spreader snap and clamp around my clit in a painful clamp.

I jumped in pain but was held down and my mouth covered my Mona with a threateningly glare.

"Scream and I will spank you again but this time on your breasts." She warned making me nod and I was released but then Roy decided it was time for a change and he made me close my legs which in turn made me squeeze my clamped clit.

I could feel it throbbing but there was nothing I could do about it.

For the next hour I tried not to focus on it but I couldn't help it as the movie was boring then Rider got excited and began to nuzzle my diaper.

"Looks like Rider needs a treat." Mona said before getting up and walking out.

I knew what she meant but I didn't know what she was planning.

She came back with a platter of different things and she knelt down just as Roy spread my legs again. She opened my diaper and rolled it to throw it away before she went back and saw my swollen clamped clit.

"Aw such a tender clit it has been through so much well the day is almost over." Mona said making me look at the clock to find that it was true. 7:45 pm which meant lock down was in 30 minutes and still no sign of my sister.

"Now then." Mona said making me look as she laid out deli meat in an artistic design, a hot dog weiner in my vagina, and some melted cheese on my clit after it was released from the clamp of course.

"There you are Rider. Enjoy." She said moving so that My clit could be assaulted again by a dogs tongue as my vagina was made into a plate for a dog man.

"Alright kids. Lock down in 15 minutes. Let's go." She said making them all jump and practically run, but I stayed and endured being eaten out again by a dog.

"Mommy can we keep her I have always wanted a cat." The 14-year-old girl asked in happiness.

"Of course we can, but just like Rider she can only visit occasionally." Mona said happily before ushering her daughter off to bed making me scared because now they were making me into their pet cat.

It didn't take long after that for Rider to finish so Mona unhooked my leash and pulled me along, while Roy took off with Rider.

I followed Mona up the stairs and back to the tower, I walked in to find that it looked exactly the same as it did when I arrived last night.

"Don't worry about your sister she will probably be here tomorrow." Mona said coming up to me and un hooking the leash from my collar and hanging it on a hook in the room then moving to the body chain and removing it as well.

"Don't you fret." She said rhythmically while giving my vagina 3 love taps before going to the door and closing it behind her while I heard the sound of locks locking me inside once more.

I stood there for a moment and felt the tears run. I knelt down and busted out crying, I was horny, lonely, naked, and afraid.

The walls were soundproof so they couldn't hear me. I sat there and cried for a good while before I felt dirty and the bath was calling my name.

I wasn't able to remove the ears, whiskers, or even the jewelry so I had to take a bath with them. Though I was able to unhook the furry tail from the plug so I had to leave it in.

I washed vigorously wanting to clean the feeling off though I forgot to notice that I have not felt the ghost hands in a while I was too focused on feeling clean.

Once I was scrubbed red and raw I left the bath without a towel I sat in the empty tub and drip dried. My clit was still irritated after the day it had and it hurt to close my legs, The jewelry and the ears dried easily and they felt uncomfortable in the bath but I couldn't do anything about it.

Once I felt dry enough I got out and walked out to the room where I laid down on the bed wanting to sleep but afraid to wake up.

My eyes drifted shut until the light shined again making me remember, I bolted up and covered myself but he was faster, already with the leash in hand he locked it to the headboard along with my bracelets then went down to tie my ankles locking my anklelets.

"Perfect, much better." Austin said enjoying being tangible again.

"Please. No more I can't take anymore." I begged and pleaded while crying.

"I know. It always happens in one way or another." He said coming up in between my legs as his erection fell on my swollen clit.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously and he rubbed his shaft on my clit.

"Its my curse. the girl has to endure a day of pussy torture to see if her virginity can stay in tact and on this rare occasion it worked. The first girl lost her virginity to one of the men at the marketplace while the second lost it to Rider. But now you have endured the entire day and your virginity is in tact and it is ripe for me to take and finally break the curse on my family." He said happily before he began pressing his large mushroom head against my hole.

"No. No. please don't." I begged but I was ignored as this dead boy plunged his ghostly dick into my virgin hole. He moaned in pleasure as I groaned in unison with pain then as quick as he could he began pumping. My body was already burning so this felt like the most pleasurable thing I have ever experienced. 

I groaned as he stretched me out hard and fast as my cervix was being hit over and over again. I felt my blood run down my slit but I didn't care and I felt my clit being tickled by his pubic hair which added to my pleasure.

He pounded and shifted positions for who nows how long all I know is that when he finally came and filled my womb with his ghostly semen I came too, it was bone shattering teeth clenching heart pumping orgasm that makes your head spin and you mind turn upside down.

"Very good. Such a perfect pussy." He said as he began to catch his breath before he started up again though I didn't stay awake long to enjoy it.

THE NEXT MORNING.

I was awoken by light.

I looked up to find the sunlight beaming in. I then looked around to find Austin laying in bed with me and very tangible his dick still in me and doing light pumps in his sleep though I could feel a great deal of semen crusted around me.

The door was opened to reveal Mona and when she saw Austin she became overly excited.

"Austin." She screamed with tears making him jump from sleep to look, he looked at her then at his hand then at the window.

"It worked. I'm alive." He said pulling himself out of me then quickly pulled on sweats and a shirt before jumping into his mothers arms.

They laughed and jumped as Roy joined them then the other kids joined as well.

I would have thought it beautiful if I wasn't semen crusted and still chained down.

"Oh Angel sorry." Mona said coming up to release me, she was quick and gentle in unlatching me and removing my ears and whiskers but leaving my new kitty jewelry.

"Thank you for helping free my boy. Here I have your clothes and I have contacted your sister she is on her way she should be here shortly." She said before leading Austin downstairs again and leaving me alone.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up the crust before getting dressed. 

I went downstairs feeling weird to be back in clothes but enjoying the anti-nudity. I found them all laughing in the front living room when I heard a car pull up, I was ready to leave though I had forgotten about my new jewelry and I quietly walked to the door however just before I pulled it open I was stopped.

"Angel." I heard Mona say before I felt the leash click into place which made me scared and I turned towards her but she had the collar and leash in her hands and off of my neck which she then pulled my hands up to unlock my bracelets before kneeling and unlatching my anklets.

"Now the curse lives within your womb. Its your turn now. come back and visit soon, my children want their kitty back sometimes and I can't wait to meet my grandson." She said happily before she gently pushed me out of the front door I looked around after she slammed the door in my face before I carefully ran to my sister's waiting car.


	2. Chapter 2

it has been 6 months since my day with Mona because of her family curse. I am currently 6 months pregnant, I held my belly as my mother drove the car, I tried I really did. I told my family, we got a lawyer we went to court we did the whole shebang. The only thing is Mona had a better lawyer and everyone gave a testimony, in the end, I was proven a liar, no one believed me not even my family, Mona, Roy and her kids all gave the same testimony claiming that I seduced Austin and spent the day with him in his room other than helping Mona with household chores when she asked.

As punishment the court ordered my marriage to Austin with the approval of my parents which they gave out of anger because of my behavior, so now with 2 packed bags that my mother threw together while she screamed at me because I was an embarrassment, My mother hasn't spoken to me since and my sister has spoken to me either because of how I insulted her friend and her family. As far as anyone knows Austin was moved to homeschooling because of the accident that caused his cursed death and that was why he hasn't been seen during his time of being cursed.

We pulled up to the house and I instantly felt nervous, it looked the same, My mother threw open her door and gently yanked me out she was still very angry with me but she didn't say anything as she lead me by my forearm to the sidewalk then threw my bags at my feet before she drove off and left me.

I watched after the car was long gone I felt a tear fall from my eye, the community is big and vast, I had no way of getting out or any transportation, I only had one option at least if I wanted a safe place to stay and live until my baby was born or even a safe place for my baby to live, I tried hating my baby because of its origins but I couldn't, it was only a baby that couldn't help where it came from.

I picked up my bags that were rather light then carried myself up to the house and rang the bell, it was still a looming tall house that looked decent but held fear, I knew that as soon as I went back in I would not be coming back out, at least with my freedom.

Mona answered the door and had a smile that sent chills down my spine.

"Welcome home Angel." She said giving me a sneering smile while she stood back leaving the doorway open and I easily walked right in but I didn't look as the front door closed and I felt a chill down my spine as I heard the locks clicking into place keeping the door shut.

"You, have caused us a lot of trouble these last few months," Mona said threateningly while motioning for me to remove my shoes.

"I'm sorry Mona I was just scared," I said fearfully as she placed my shoes on the shoe rack as I held my bags and stood there but I felt like I was insulting her as I just stood there in my clothes and not doing anything.

"Oh don't worry dear I understand I was scared too when I went through this at your age," Mona said giving me a sneering smile but with understanding eyes.

I looked at her confused and concerned.

"Surprised? The curse has been going on for ages," She said as she took my bags from me and placed them next to the front door. 

"My Mother-in-law did similar things to me as did her Mother-in-law did her to her." She continued as she pulled my jacket off and then moved to pull my dress over my head and I let her

"As it has been since the curse began." She said as she added my dress to my bag before moving to pull down my leggings leaving me in my underwear and my big belly.

"And someday you will get to do the same thing to your daughter-in-law." She said rubbing my belly then moving to unclip my bra releasing them to the world as they flopped against me in their swollen pregnant glory.

"Trust me after years of dealing with me you will enjoy doing this to your daughter-in-law so that she can properly please your son and my grandson." She said pulling down my underwear leaving me in my naked glory except with my socks which were quickly and easily removed.

"Yes, Mona," I said as I stood there while she put my clothes in the bag.

"Roy?" She called making the man in question come around and smile when he saw me before coming up to me and placing his hands on my belly and rubbed happily.

"Wonderful to see you again Angel." He said giving silent laughter.

"Hello, Roy," I said standing there as he reached down and gave a few light flicks of my clit.

"Roy, take these please," Mona said as he gave me a few more flicks before grabbing my bags and walking away.

"Now then," Mona said as she clicked my pink diamond and gold collar around my neck then proceeded to clicks decorative chains around my body.

"Because of the trouble you have caused you need to be punished," Mona said clicking the locks into place.

This outfit of chains was new because now it fitted my pregnant belly, then gold chain fell against my body with single chains dropping down my sides in between my breasts and ending in a circular opening letting my belly open ending in a multichain hammock that cradled my belly to help bind it and keep it from drooping while smaller matching hammocks did the same for my breasts making my nipples poke out in front of me, the very bottom ended in a triangle with a V-shaped ring and a clip. 

Mona came around to my back as she laid another chain outfit against my back it was 3 straight chains with hanging chains connecting them then it ended at the bottom in a similar triangle but not hanging chains leaving room for my butt cheeks to hang out, Mona reached in between my legs and connected the two triangles making the chains settled in between my long crack but she went on to make it more settled when she kneeled down then stared right at my clit before she pinched and rolled it before pulling it through the V-shaped ring making my poor clit stand up straight.

She then clicked gold cuff anklets on my ankles and they were much more comfortable then they sound and it had pink diamond studs on it glinting in the light, then with long hanging chains from my hips that connected my outfit, they hit my legs as I would walk she connected them to my anklets.

She stood back up then connected 2 more chains with triangle chains with hanging chains that laid decoratively on my shoulders and let them hang before she locked more gold cuffs around my wrists with large pink diamonds on top then connected the chains to them.

She then placed 2 gold rings with pink diamonds on my ring fingers then latched decorative chains over my hands from my bracelets to my rings, next was 2 angel wing earrings with pink diamonds were locked in my ears with a small chain hanging from my lobe to my scapha as the wing laid against my outer ear.

The final touch was that she laid my hair around my body in waves before she clipped the cat ears in my hair, she then used safe but strong glue to glue the gold and pink diamond whiskers on my cheeks, not heavy and not uncomfortable.

"My children have been missing their kitty, and Austin has been missing you." She said grasping my sensitive nipple and pulled me along.

"And from now on you will call me Madam and you will call Roy Master. Do you understand me?" She said pulling me by my nipple to the family room and before she opened the door.

"Yes, Madam," I replied in submission.

"Don't worry Angel, I wont be nearly as bad as my Mother-in-law was to me, but you need to be put through many things to keep the curse from being fully activated because then the entire family including you and your child will be cursed fully and we will be cursed to a life of half deaths in this house for the rest of eternity," Mona said twisting my nipple when I gave her a look of fear before she opened the door and I was put before the family.

"Yay, we have a kitty." The younger children squealed as they jumped up and down happily while clapping their hands.

"Angel you back," Austin said happily standing up and looking me up and down and hugging me letting the other children come and hug my chained naked body as well.

"Alright children lockdown is in a few minutes so we have just enough time to give Angel her punishment before bed," Mona said pulling out the riding crop.

The children jumped with happiness and cheers as Austin pulled me towards Roy, who gladly opened his arms and hauled me onto his lap.

"Hello, again Angel," Roy said happily before he used his own legs to separate mine and held my wrists as the children held my legs and they laughed at my slowly swelling clit as Mona came up right in between them.

"Hello, Master," I replied as I began to shake before he reached around and began to rub my clit hitting the ring that was clipped onto it making his massage pleasing but painful making it swell and redden.

"Now then lets welcome Angel to the family shall we?" Mona said before Roy moved his hand and a sounding THWACK reverberated around the room as the sting hit my clit and made my body shake in pain, but I didn't scream.

The children counted down as Roy reached down to massage my clit again before Mona hit me once more after he moved his hand but I still didn't scream

They rotated around from Roy massaging my clit and Mona hitting it and they did 6 rounds for each month of trouble I caused.

"You have done well Angel," Mona said as she returned the riding crop to its place as Roy ran his fingers along my clit roughly, it was already red and swollen and his fingers made it worse and I whimpered.

"Alright now, Lockdown everyone," Mona said locking my leash to my collar and handed it to Austin.

"Get your fill for the night Baby were going to the Doctors tomorrow and running errands," Mona said patting his face before kissing him then she smacked his butt making him walk as I was let up and I followed but not before I too got a smack on my butt.

I followed Austin all the way back up to his room with the younger children following behind me and Mona behind them, then once we were inside of Austin's room Mona locked it and I was stuck for the night with my new husband.

"Alright, it is our wedding night so let's have some fun shall we?" Austin said before he unhooked my chain outfit but leaving my ears, whiskers, earrings, bracelets, anklets and the clit ring.

He lead me to the bed where he laid me down gently he locked my cuffs to his headboard and my anklets to his baseboard then gazed upon my naked pregnant glory.

He didn't do anything special other then sat on his knees in between my legs as he pumped my body but he was gentle because of the baby and I had to admit it did feel good but I wasn't aroused enough to cum.

After 3 rounds he fell asleep laying on my belly and even with my hot and bothered body I was able to fall asleep eventually.

THE NEXT MORNING

I was awoken by Mona I was still laid out on the bed but Austin was gone and my restraints were undone as Mona was laying the chain outfit on top of me and locking it into place.

"Good morning, you need to get up you have an appointment with Dr. John," Mona said helping me up before she hooked the chain outfit on my back, it didn't take long before I was fully dressed in my chain outfit.

"Isn't Dr. John a Veterinarian?" I asked curiously.

"Yes he is and you are our new pet cat that is going to have a kitten, you need a checkup and shots to prepare you for domestic life as a house cat," she said latching my leash and leading me downstairs the doors to the children's rooms were all opened and all evidence of them were gone.

"The children have all gone to school." She said as she led me directly out back to her waiting car that Roy was already in.

"But I am not a cat." I tried but was met with a hard slap on my clit.

"You are a human domesticated house cat until I say otherwise," Mona said pulling me towards the car then opening the back door to her still disgusting car, the seats still stunk and sticky with stains and trash, i sat my naked butt and vagina on those sticky and stinky seats and felt it stick to my cunt lips and my swollen clit.

She latched my leash onto the oh shit bar and the door was shut it had no inside handle and no unlock button not even a window button they were all removed and covered with metal plates.

Our first stop was the neighborhood market, I didn't fight as Roy hoisted me into the buggy only this time I was set up differently because this time they had a different type of buggy, this one had a car seat attachment with a car seat on it but it was big enough for an adult, Roy laid me down in the car seat and then strapped me in like a kid then locked my cuffs on the buggy keeping me in place.

"You're being a very good girl so far," Mona said looking at me, the car seat was placed at the end of the buggy but the front wall was removed for the car seat as my nudity was put on display for anyone who we passed while a flatbed was right in front and hooked to the buggy below the car seat.

"Thank you, Madam," I said as the buggy began to move, i stayed like that for a good while until i heard a familiar whining and immediately a blonde dogman dressed as a golden retriever came around and attached his slobbery dogman tongue to my vagina and began to lick and suck, he jumped on the flatbed and reached around to grasp the buggy to hold on.

"Well hello, Angus good to see you again I bet you're happy to see our Kitty Angel again don't you?" Mona said happily as she petted the dog mans blonde hair as he whined and moaned while he ate me out.

"Such a good boy." She said and she and Roy watched my predicament with endearing smiles as a woman that was dressed like high society but had the botoxed and stretched face of a 50-year-old she came around and did the same thing.

"Aw, what a good kitty." She said patting my head.

"Don't be rude Angel thank the woman like the good kitty you are," Mona said I opened my mouth but then saw Mona intense eyes and knew instantly what she meant.

"Meow," I said in my best cat impression.

"Good kitty." Mona said happily. before turning to the woman and noticing the bundle in her arms.

"Aw Lady what do you have their?" Mona said making the woman open the bundle to reveal a newborn baby that was awake and suckling a pacifier.

"A gift from my good boy Angus, I let him play with the Johnsons Dog Martha and of course out popped a puppy." The woman said looking down at the human baby that was dressed like a human baby and only had owls on his blue clothes.

"Yes our cat Angel here is expecting a kitten," Mona said before the baby began to cry. making the woman go into mother mode.

"Oh you poor thing you must be hungry." She said beofre trying to reach the diaper bag.

"Oh hold on, here let's get you some fresh milk. May I?" Mona said reaching for him and letting the woman smile as she laid the baby in her arms before Mona brought him up to me as Roy unhooked my arms then Mona laid the baby on my lap making me hold him before she gently maneuvered his head to my nipple making him latch on.

I yipped in surprise as his suckling strength on my sensitive nipples before I felt my milk being sucked through.

"There we go, such a good kitty," Mona said patting my head as I meowed in response, I looked down at the baby and felt a warmth in my chest, I thought to myself that I would be doing this to my own child in 3 months and I felt the warmth in my heart.

I held the baby as Mona and Roy talked to the woman but I had to shift him to the other breast as the one he was on was now empty and before long I was completely empty and he fell asleep as Angus kept eating me.

"Alright time to go." The woman said taking the baby from me and I easily put my hands to my belly and looked at it while Angus was pulled whining from my vagina.

My mind wandered to my baby for the rest of the trip and I kept rubbing my belly in happiness I barely recognized as men and woman were coming up to flick my clit and pet me.

After they checked out the groceries I was released from the seat and lead to the car by the leash, I sat on the sticky seats feeling my wet pussy activate the stick and smell making my vagina stick more making my pubic hair sticky and painful to pull from the seat.

I sat and watched the world go by seeing the same houses as time flew by and the stickiness got wetter and I got stickier, then we finally arrived at the outlet mall, Mona pulled me out of the car by my leash and she lead me right next to Roy through the mall as many people looked at me as I passed my nudity and my pregnancy on display.

Then we arrived at the pet store that Roy owns, its large storefront was just as looming and scary as their house and I noticed that people were gathering around the front window as I was lead in by the leash.

"Ah, hello Angel. Good to see you again. I see you're here for your first checkup." Dr. John said happily as he brought out a tray with silver utensils though they aren't utensils that are made for humans they were utensils used by vets for animals.

"Come along Angel," Roy said as Mona unhooked my outfit and pulled it off before Roy hoisted me up on the exam table right in front of the front windows where the crowd was gathering as Dr. John hoisted my legs up onto the leash hooks as Roy locked my bracelets to the table and my vagina was put on display for the gathering crowd as they pulled out cameras and phones.

"Alright now, let's have a look." Dr. John said as he settled in between my legs and used his bare hands to open my vagina letting the crowd take pictures.

"For starters, the hair needs to be waxed off, but I don't see anything yet other than an irritated clit which can be easily remedied." Dr. John said before he began wiping hot goo on my mound than with a cloth he ripped off my pubic hair but I did not scream.

Once my mound was bald he used his bare hands to open my lips and look around.

"Yup a very irritated clit, nothing an injection can't fix, and with all of the shots she will need to spend the night here and you can pick her up tomorrow." Dr. John said making my eyes go wide but not saying anything.

"Now then let's take a look at that kitten shall we?" He said rolling the sonogram machine up and let me see the screen, then he spray a long white dildo wand before gently shoving it up my vagina and I felt my walls stretch lightly around it.

He made a few clicks and moved the wand around until he pointed at the screen with a smile.

"There, a litter of kittens, only 2 though but they look great." He said pointing out the 2 shapes and I looked to see them my twin babies.

"Wonderful. 2 on our first try. Best get used to this Angel we will be breeding you for a while." Mona said happily making my eyes go wide, but thankfully she noticed my distress.

"Don't worry I will let you wait in between and I won't be giving them away I wouldn't do that to you," she said leaning down to rub my head affectionately with a loving smile making me take a deep breath.

"Thank you, Madam," I said giving her a thankful smile.

"Alright now let's move on to the checkup." He said removing the wand and replacing it with his bare fingers to feel around while he flicked my irritated clit.

"Feels good no abnormalities and it is ok to give her a regular seeding keep the vagina healthy." He said pulling out his fingers to see Austin's semen from last night with a smile.

He came around and began to feel my breasts.

"Very good. I feel the milk muscles working She can feed the babies while she is here for the night," he said happily as he gave my breasts a good groping as well as a checkup.

He then looked at my mouth, eyes, and ears before feeling around my throat.

"I feel a tightness in the throat like scar tissue." He said in confusion.

"I have had problems growing up and had to have surgeries," I said making them look at me with sadness.

"Well if that's the case then no blowjobs for her it could cause her problems that would require another surgery." He said standing up straight to write in his chart as the crowd kept taking videos and pictures of my still open vagina while laughing at my irritated clit.

"That's alright Austin doesn't like them anyway," Mona said too casually about her son.

"Very good. Well then all that is left is the injections and I can put her away for the night." He said showing that he had 2 syringes.

"Alright now then," he said unsheathing 1 syringe before he leaned over my legs to grasp my clit making sure that the crowd was able to watch happily as he puncture my clit once more and injected it.

I moaned as the familiar chill ignited and turned into a burning lust making my clit throb.

"Next," he said before he took the other and came up next to my head before he injected it into my neck.

"What is that?" Mona asked curiously.

"Just your basic flea and tick, flu shot, tetanus, allergy, steroid, rabies, Feline viral rhinotracheitis, Feline calicivirus, and feline distemper. A wonderful little cocktail for your average human domestic house cat." He said finishing off my injection with a wipe making me think 'he actually gave me a shot meant for real cats?'

(A/N: I realize this is correct as some of these aren't meant for humans but for the sake of this story I am making believe for the fun of it.)

I laid there as I felt the medicine run through my system while Dr. John and Roy undid my bindings and I was moved onto a rolling cart.

"Alright bye Angel we will see you in the morning." Mona said as my body began to droop.

I was wheeled though I wasn't paying attention as my body was on fire and I couldn't move much, but I did notice lights then we stopped, I looked around and was met by an awakening sight, rows of cages that had human pets in it, from birds, to dogs, a few other cats and even some rats, but they were all humans dressed like animals and in some they were doubled up male and female.

I was lifted easily and placed on a rolling bed that reminded me of a morgue my ankles were cuffed to the bed and spread shoulder-width apart before the bed was pushed inside of a cage but this cage was special it was a horizontal cage and I laid out flat with only a foot and a half of space from top to bottom, I was turned 90 degrees then pushed that direction making my legs spread more and I heard a whining I tried to look and saw a familiar Doberman dressed dogman.

The cage door was closed and locked with a large bottle of water tipped upside down and pointed at me.

"Alright, Angel you get some rest and enjoy it your friend Rider has missed you." Dr. John said before I heard a cage door release before a familiar mouth began licking my irritated and still clipped clit making me moan at the attention.

The lights were shut off as the other humans made animal noises and I heard their mating and whispered words, then the licking stopped and the ceiling to my cage was pulled up to reveal Rider as he smiled down at me with a caring smile.

"Hello, sorry I haven't had a chance to really talk to you yet. I am Rider." He said holding out his human hand without the paw mitten for me to shake which I did.

"Angel," I said in a whisper.

"There are cameras and microphones so they can hear us but I wanted to welcome you personally to the human pets society," he said getting in between my legs to rub my belly caringly.

"Why are we here?" I asked as his kindness helped me feel better.

"This community was built around the curse we were brought in to help everyone knows they have tried to match any girl they could during Austins upbringing so that they would know who they needed when the time came, unfortunately, none of the pets girls or the peoples daughters showed the sign so Mona sent her children into the world to find girls to bring home as friends and see who matched," he said gently.

"How can they tell what sign?" I asked calmly.

"The cursed boy will feel it." He said.

"Oh," I said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry I really am but I wanted to tell you myself as to what our future will look like." He said making me look at him in confusion.

"You should know that half of Mona kids aren't Roy's, my Master Tom fathered them, he was just like me a young man of 18 when he was brought here to be a dog and he had to seed Mona while she was a cat for Roy and that is why they are bringing us together, sometimes they will try with Angus or Puppy but they want you and I to do it the most since I look similar to Austin and you can breed as many babies as you can to help build the community more and someday I will take Tom's place and bring a dog of my own for your future daughter-in-law." He said giving me an apologetic smile.

"This is a lot of work for just one curse," I said sighing.

"Yes, but we are trapped here nonetheless so I hope you bare me no ill will as I am being forced to mate with you." He said as I felt a mushroom press against my irritated clit.

"Do you get injected too?" I asked not looking at him as he pressed his large and manly dick inside slowly letting me adjust to my second penis experience as he was larger than Austin.

"Yes, they want to stuff you full of however many babies you can carry so that you will have a litter." He said groaning at the feeling of my convulsing vagina once he was fully sheathed.

"I understand. I don't hold it against you. Just promise you will keep treating me like a person and not just a human cat at least when we are alone and like this." I said as he began to pick up the pace making my body react to him.

"I promise," he said grasping my belly gently and began to pump at a good hard and gentle pace.

THE NEXT DAY

I had been in the vet's office all afternoon yesterday, all night, and all morning, Rider was very pleasing as he pumped me I felt his semen leak from me and drip down my crack at times when he was recuperating he would kneel and pleasure my clit with his mouth.

In the morning during opening, I was pulled out of the cage while Rider whimpered.

"Don't worry boy you will see her again." Dr. John said as he wheeled me out to the nursery where it was to separate but sterile rooms, one was a nursery of human babies and the other was for animal babies.

Dr. John helped me down then made me sit in a rocking chair while a nurse brought me a human baby, I held her as she latched on my nipple and began to feed, I am going to guess that one of the injections held a lactating medicine because I was making milk fast, at one point I began to leak so I was given 2 babies to feed at a time.

Once the human babies were all fed I was locked onto a leash and led through the doors to the animal nursery then sat down again, a nurse brought me 2 saint bernard puppies and I couldn't fight as they were laid in my arms and their little snouts directed at my nipples, they were harder and greedier then the human babies and used the baby claws and paws to massage out the milk.

I continued to feed more puppies until it was time for the next species and I was given kittens but they were a bit harder so they had me lean over the glass cage and let them suckle each taking turns until they passed out.

I was sat back int he chair when 2 monkeys were brought they wrapped their long arms around my breasts as they latched and suckled.

Next, a newborn horse was brought out they had me stand and lean over some to act like a mother horse, however, the foul found my clit instead and suckled it with long and hard suckles making me buckle so I was pushed back to the seat and my ankles cuffed keeping my legs apart and the foul suckled my clit.

"Well let's continue on he will stop eventually." The nurse said letting the horse continue as she brought out a baby gorilla and a baby ape at the same time and they latched easily their suction was powerful and much greedier and handsy feeling each point being suckled made me squirm in my seat as I held the baby ape and gorilla while they suckled as the horse was licking my arousal and drinking it like milk.

At noon the babies were done and I was released just in time for me to be leashed and led to the waiting room where real and human pets were all around with their owners, along with Roy who held my chain outfit, Roy locked my outfit back on me in front of all of those people before he signed the papers and I was lead out of the store my red clit and so swollen it had descended and could be seen easily.

I was expecting Roys motorcycle but sadly that isn't what I got I came out of the store to find a line up of a parade and many people gathered even Mona and her children looking at them now I could definitely tell which kids belonged to Roy and which belonged to Tom.

I was lead out into the parade as many people watched, Rider was on a special bike, it was obviously a 2 person bike but Rider's part was a large tricycle his legs were bent and on the back wheels while his body laid comfortably on the body of the bike, his hand were chained to the pedals while the handlebars were replaced with the seat of a unicycle that had a special seat design with a small vibrator and a clit vibrator it had a back panel to lean back on and footrests with a large wheel connected to handlebars.

Roy lifted me onto the vibrating dildo and got my vagina situated before he latched my leash to the handlebars and locking my hands to the handles before he locked my anklets to the footrests, I relaxed as I felt the vibrator come to life then a whistle blew and the parade started, Rider began to pedal making the dildo slip out of me and pump back in at a rhythm.

The parade lasted for 30 minutes and the pedaling didn't stop even after the parade, Roy rode his bike up next to us as the kids all joined on bikes or scooters with Mona in her nasty car in front and we had our own little parade all the way home for another 30 minutes.

When we arrived home Rider and I were released.

"Alright I have chores to do so Angel you can help me while Roy takes Rider for a walk," Mona said pulling my leash but she was stopped.

"Mom, can we play with Angel? Please?" I saw her 3 daughters ask with puppy dog eyes and innocent smiles.

"Oh alright. You girls have fun." Mona said giving the eldest girl my leash before she walked inside and I was lead inside as well, the girls lead me all the way to a large pink and sparkly room with toys, books, and princess furniture it was like a doll house.

"Ok first things first." I heard as I was led to a chair, these girls ranged in age of 14, 15, and 16 yet they acted like little girls.

"Time to play with our new dolly." The 16-year-old said, they brushed my face with makeup and brushed my long wavy hair before putting it in ponytails, then they unchained my outfit while a bundle of clothes was pulled out but these weren't regular clothes, they had me sit as white nylon thigh highs were rolled on my legs and they sparkled with glitter, then a white garter belt was buckled around my waist while suspenders buckled my thigh highs to keep them up, next was a blue dress, but this was a lingerie corset dress that was see-through with black lining and a microskirt, my nipples were easily seen and the skirt didn't hide my vagina, next a white see-through nylon wrap was pulled over my arms then a black belt was buckled around my waist keeping the white wrap in place, finally black Mary-Jane shoes were buckled on my feet.

"Perfect such a pretty dolly." They said looking at me with giddy smiles, I saw myself in their mirror and they did a great job, I looked like a stripper Alice in Wonderland.

"Now then every dolly needs panties and bloomers." The 14-year-old said as the other 2 helped me to stand and I was laid down on a play bed before my legs were spread.

"Did you guys get the stuff?" the 16-year-old said looking at her siblings.

"Mom had the cupboard locked so I couldn't get into it to get a diaper but I did find this." The 15-year-old said showing a dirty white towel that smelled.

"ok, that will do." The 16-year-old said semi-happily taking the towel.

"I couldn't find baby powder but I did find this." The 14-year-old said showing the salt shaker.

"OK, we can just pretend then." The 16-year-old said before I was lifted and the dirty towel was put under my bottom and I felt sticky on my skin.

"Where did you find this towel?" The 14 year old asked holding her nose.

"In Mom's car, it was left there after we went swimming in the lake last summer." She replied holding the salt shaker.

"Ew that lake was gross." The 16-year-old said looking around.

"We don't have any baby wipes do we?" She asked.

"No, and we only have toilet paper or tissues." The 15-year-old said.

"Ok well the towel will have to do." She said pulling the towel and began wiping my vagina and clit with it feeling the stick but also hardened parts that felt scratchy.

"Didn't our younger brother used that to wipe his nose a few months ago when he was sick?" One of the asked.

"Yeah but its all dried now." came the answer as the wiping stopped and the salt shaker was shaken and I felt the sting before the towel was wrapped around my waist and tied tightly.

"There we go a perfect diaper at least for pretend but now panties." I heard as a pair of frilly small panties were pulled over my legs but this was really small so they had difficulty getting it into place but once it was they tight it tightly pressing the dirty towel on my stinging swollen clit. I moaned in pain and pleasure but didn't do or say anything for fear of being smacked.

"Ok time for tea." They said making me stand and walk, now this is hard because it was squishing my clit and rubbing it everytime I walked. then sitting didn't help at all.

Tea didn't take long as a knock on the door opened to reveal Roy and Rider.

"Hello girls, oh what a pretty dolly," Roy said coming in with Rider who nudged my legs apart and nosed my squished clit.

"I just came to check on you and see how things are going," Roy said as they all watched Rider nuzzle my crotch.

"Daddy can we play with Rider our Dolly needs a friend." They begged making Roy nod his head and walk out of the room closing the door behind him leaving RIder.

"OK let's get him changed." They said pulling hi away from me and I watched as they stripped him of his dog suit until all he had left was his collar even his penis was hanging out.

They dressed him in crotchless pants, an open vest, a fake gun holster, and a stetson turning him into a cowboy.

"Much better now we have 2 dollies." They said bringing him over and sitting him next to me, his long dick stood up as his handsome eyes roamed my body but they lingered on my pregnant belly.

"Girls I think Rider needs a date, come on." The girls said pulling me up and making me lay down once more before Rider and was pulled up between my legs.

Now act. were watching." The 16-year-old said happily and just like her mom.

Rider got in between my legs and gently he untied the panties but he too had difficulty removing them so he gave me a look that said 'I promise to help you' before he yanked them easily ripping them to shreds making the girls gasp, Rider had a pissed off look at the sight of the dirty towel before he ripped that off of me as well.

He plunged himself home and felt the sting of salt I saw it the cringe on his face before he leaned down and kissed me making fireworks fly behind my eyes and he began to pump.

His hair flopped in his eyes as he watched me my pleasure danced in my eyes, he was better than Austin and made me feel safe.

When he hit climax I felt his heat pool in my belly and knew that his semen and entered my pregnant womb I wave of pleasure ran through me as I came milking his dick while he leaned over me his muscular arm was right next to my head as his sweat dripped on my face.

The girls separated us they left me laying down with my legs up letting the cum pool inside of me more as Rider was sat down and the girls played with his penis, they took turns touching it massaging it and kissing it but it didn't get hard again as he kept his eyes on me.

Once the girls were bored they had him go to my vagina and lick me which he did slowly and thoroughly I could tell he was trying to clean me of the salt and dirty towel though I worried about his own health from swallowing it.

They got bored of it and turned to watch tv leaving Rider and I to our own devices but Rider had other plans.

He reached for my hand and hauled me up using his finger to tell me to be quiet, I nodded and he opened the door and both of us crept out, Rider lead me into a room I had never been in before and come to find it was a hoarders room with a king size bed in the middle, Rider looked around and picked up a blue plaid suitcase making me see the 2 bags that I brought with me yesterday, I grabbed them but RIder took one.

Then with some extra slinking, he opened a drawer int he dresser and pulled out a set of keys carefully putting them in his pocket, he grasped my hand and he led me through the house, we hid when some came near then slinked some more until we were at the back door, he made it look easy as he went through the keys and unlocked the back door,

He threw off his stetson before he easily latched the passenger seat onto Roys motorcycle, he tossed the bags in it and helped me on the bike, then he mounted it behind me, with a quick start of the engine we took off.

I was scared and the feeling of freedom was slowly washing over me.

"I have lived here for 6 years and have visited my Mom all the time I noticed where she kept the keys and our bags so once I found and out I took it at least I was going to until you came and I knew I had to help you." He said in my ear as I held my belly during the ride, I didn't notice how many turns but eventually, we arrived at the exit of the community and luckily the security hasn't been notified yet at least until the phone rang, Rider zoomed the bike straight through the exit and then we rode off into the sunset.

He stopped at the side of the road then pressed the gas of the bike to accelerate leaving it a crumbled and firey mess in a ditch, we had already changed out of our doll clothes and they were among the mess of the bike getting burned.

Rider looked so much better now wearing dark blue jeans with moto boots, a black button down shirt and a black leather jacket, he was much better looking like this instead of a dog man.

I changed into my black pregnant leggings holding my belly up, a floral dress, brown boots, and my long-tailed sweater, Rider had already used the keys to unlocked my cuffs and jewelry and removing my cat ears and whiskers leaving them all to burn in the mess while my hair waved in the wind though I felt it was too long now.

I took out Riders pocket knife and he watched as I sliced my hair, it fell in curls just past my shoulders now and I threw the 2 feet long ponytail to the fire before handing the knife back to Rider.

He hauled the bags up then grasped my hand making me walk into the woods.

"Thank you for getting me out," I said still feeling like I shouldn't be talking.

"You have no reason to be there, and I have been done with that family for a long time." He said leading me deeper to the point I could no longer see the bike fire and we were lead by the light of the moon.

"You said your Mom. Do you mean Madam? I mean Mona?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes. I was the second born son I was conceived by Tom right after Austin was conceived and Mom carried us at the same time much like they wanted you to do and probably already are," he said giving me an apologetic look which I returned with a forgiving smile.

"I was given to Dad after I was born but then I was made into a dog when I turned 18." He explained when we stopped at another road that had a car hidden underneath branches and bushes.

He got the key from the gas tank and put our bags in the back before he helped me inside it was clean and smelled new, he was quick to mount the driver seat, buckle up, and drive off.

"And you know the sickest part is? They already know the cure they just won't do it because they like the way things are bringing girls in to humiliate them." He said driving.

"Didn't I break the curse?" I asked worriedly.

"No baby you didn't." He said grasping my hand and making me feel safe even his pet name gave me chills as my body reacted at wanted to feel him make love to me again.

"You freed Austin from his curse by taking it on with his son," he said grasping my belly and rubbing it affectionately.

As the night went on My body got tired and I released a yawn.

"Try to sleep your safe now and I will go down fighting if I have to keep you safe." He said giving me a side glance and a smile, I nodded at him then curled up on my side as he kept his hand on my belly.

I woke up at one point to a change in movement, strong arms wrapped around my body and hauled me up to lean on a strong chest that smelled amazing.

I feel asleep again as soft and clean bedding welcomed me in a loving embrace and I felt at peace.

The next time I woke up it was to light, I looked around to see a lovely bedroom with beige walls, cherry wood furniture, and purple curtains and bedding, my bags were set on a chair and my shoes next to the bed.

I ventured out and down into a living area that was wall to wall windows with natural light pouring in, the house was expensive and beautiful with updated appliances and furniture with the smell of a brand new home.

"Morning." I heard making me look to find Rider in a white tank top, wet hair, and black sweats.

"Good morning," I said coming into the kitchen to sit as he set a plate of food in front of me with a glass of orange juice.

"I know for a fact that Mona and Roy hadn't fed you since you couldn't eat anything prior to the injections. How are you feeling?" he asked me as he sat down and sipped his tea.

"Confused, lost, starving, and scared," I said eating carefully.

"I understand. in time that will fade into a memory," he said as he grasped my hand but I jumped when the doorbell rang.

"It's ok. We're safe." He said comfortingly making me relax before he made me follow him and I watched as he opened the front door to reveal 3 police officers and a doctor and I busted out crying.

"No, No, No. Its ok Angel its ok." Rider said holding me as I slipped to the floor.

"These are my friends," he said making me hyperventilate as the doctor came up and looked at my eyes and took my pulse.

"You said she got the injections yesterday or the day before?" The doctor asked.

"The day before." Rider said still holding me comfortingly as my anxiety and fear was going crazy.

"Ok, then this should help." He said pulling out a syringe with a light green fluid, I lightly fought but Rider was stronger as he held my arm, my sweater was removed and the injection was fast and slightly uncomfortable but nothing too bad. I felt a calming warmth spread through me as I took a breath.

"That will counteract the drugs and the domestic house cat injections she will be back to normal in no time." The Doctor said as Rider lifted me up bridal style.

"And the baby?" He asked setting me down on the plain white couch.

"He will be fine." He said as the officers came in and settled on the couches while RIder held me to his chest making me feel comfortable. I moved to nuzzle him as the warmth gave me a sense of clean.

"Angel, the officers recruited me when I was 16 to help put a stop to The Community and their ways of kidnapping young girls and boys we tried to help with your case then you took out to sue them but we couldn't do much without revealing ourselves, but now we have the evidence we need and the eyewitness reports to put a stop to them." Rider said holding me close.

"What about the cure? My baby?" I asked fearfully.

"That's what the Doctor is here for." He said motioning to the man in question.

"Angel I have found that the curse will be broken forever if a firstborn son dies in the womb..." He said making me cradle my belly in shock as Rider held me.

"No, No. Its ok. with this procedure, it will be a quick death then he will come back to life because he will still be in the current maiden of perfection, meaning you, you will cure your son and his future descendant from the curse." The Doctor said making me calm down as the warmth settled and I felt myself again.

"Does it hurt?" I asked turning towards him.

"No, its just a quick injection, no pain, then Rider will help, you will feel the curse break as the baby dies and then comes back to life." he continued making me think then nod.

I was dressed in a hospital gown and laid out on the kitchen island Rider was next to me in just jeans and a shirt.

"Alright now Angel here is the speculum." The Doctor said as he open my vagina, my clit still irritated and the beginning of a yeast infection near from the dirty towel and salt, then I felt a deep pressure as the needle was inserted through my cervix and I was injected the blazing chill radiated around my womb.

"Rider your up." The Doctor said making Rider come around and I felt his hot thick dick slide in with ease and he began to pump hard and fast it was the hardest he has ever gone, I grasped his arms as I moaned out loud while he grunted.

It didn't take long before his semen flooded my womb and the heat fought with the chill, and I felt an emptiness in my womb as the feeling mixed and I felt an overwhelming sadness making me cry while Rider was Riding his orgasm but then I felt like a bubble being blown as a soothing warmth bubbled up and a felt a fluttering of a 2 heartbeats deep within.

"Angel?" He asked rubbing his hand on my cheek.

"They are alive," I said making him lean down and kiss me.

EPILOGUE

As per the Doctor's orders I was put on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy and in that bed, I gave birth to 2 babies while a third had to stay inside but Rider stayed by my side he filled me with love, happiness, security, and laughter.

Once we were ready Rider had us get in his car and we drove we were starting a new family since ours had bad blood in it on both sides.

My case had been reopened and then closed with me as a winner, Mona and Roy were arrested along with the many, many people who were in on it, the human pets or previous human pets were taken into custody to be rehabilitated, the children were taken into child services to also be rehabilitated, while babies were to be taken care of until their parents were well enough to look after them.

Rider and I lived happily ever after.

END, maybe


End file.
